My Best Friend
by InvestInLove
Summary: And even though whenever he asks me for a ride, he always ends up screaming at me the whole time, saying that my driving is “scary”, I wouldn’t take back a single car ride. Kelsi looks back on her friendship with Ryan. Ryelsi!


My Best Friend

**Okay, so this is my second Ryelsi and I'm becoming very obsessed now. They're just too adorable for words! And this is semi-based on a true story, at least the beginning…that's why I'm able to give such good details. Haha. And those tornado drills, my school has them...god, they are absolutely horrible. I hate them. Ugh.**

**

* * *

**

Ryan Evans is my best friend. Ever since that fateful day in 7th grade, as we sat in the same history class we'd shared all year. I'll never forget how ready I was to leave, having already finished my work and sitting there, pretending to read. And I'll always remember how angry I got when the voice came over the intercom saying that 6th period would be running late, because they were having one of those damn tornado drills where everyone had to crowd into the hallway and crouch down on hands and knees against the wall.

I put my head down on my desk as soon as the announcement was over and pretended to disappear. I wished I could think of some excuse, any excuse, to leave, not just this classroom, but this school entirely. I had no friends here, and the few people that talked to me did so out of pity. I didn't belong, anywhere, and I was afraid I never would.

An hour passed. Or had it been five minutes? I wasn't sure, too lazy to even lift my head and look at the clock. Time passed like hell here, in this stupid place. Finally, the alarm sounded the red lights started flashing, signaling that the drill was starting.

I got up and followed the rest of my classmates wearily, in no hurry what so ever to get out. As I reached the door, waiting for everyone else to move, Ryan Evans, the brother of the girl who tormented me, touched me on the arm lightly and I looked up at him. His smile, there was no mistaking, was amazing. And although he didn't join Sharpay in torturing me, he had only talked to me a handful of times…but somehow, I found myself smiling back involuntarily.

"It's okay." He said, that same breath-taking smile on his face. "Don't be afraid." Once again, he touched my arm lightly, this time comfortingly. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he was just joking, and that just made my smile bigger.

I blushed and smacked his arm. "Shut up!" I said as we walked out into the hallway.

A teacher from the classroom across the hall ushered everyone to the correct position against the wall. As I was kneeling there, my hands over my head the way they were supposed to be, I couldn't help but glance over at him, only to find him smiling at me. I smiled back, and for the next few minutes we stole glances at each other and I found it impossible to stop smiling. When they said the drill was over, I was almost disappointed.

When the bell rang for the next period, I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom, thinking about him. To this day, I couldn't tell you a single other thing that happened the rest of that day, but I do know one thing; From that day forward, Ryan Evans was my comfort, my hero, and my best friend.

* * *

And now, although things are a lot different, we still have that unmistakable bond that started over some stupid comment that wouldn't have meant a thing to anyone else.

We fight, yell, scream, and don't talk for days, but then out of the blue one of us will decide to apologize, then I'll give him a ride home and force him to listen to my Taylor Swift CD even though I know how much he hates it.

I complain about him constantly to other friends, but if they say a single negative thing about him I'll jump down their throat, say no, it's not his fault, I make everything a big deal, he doesn't really that he's being a jerk when he is. I'd like to think he defends me the same way, though I'll never be quite sure.

Even though sometimes I literally want to strangle him, I know I'd never be able to hate him. Even as the fights and arguments get worse, I never even begin to regret a single lunch period, football game, field trip, musical practice, movie night, or late night phone call.

And even though whenever he asks me for a ride, he always ends up screaming at me the whole time, saying that my driving is "scary", I wouldn't take back a single car ride.

Because in the end, I know he'll always be there. When I've had a hard day or if I'm having problems at home, all I have to do is look at that damn smile of his and it all melts away; it doesn't hurt that he always somehow knows the perfect thing to say.

There are so many things I love about him, so many of those little things that just make him, him. Like the way he always scratches the back of his ear when he gets confused in class, and the way he'll just start shaking his leg because he can't sit still worth anything. I love the way he always tilts his head to the right when he's mad and the way he refuses to cuss because he thinks it makes him sound stupid. I love the way he gets really into the choreography when we're practicing for a musical and the way he treats Sharpay, always as nice as possible, even though she can be a major bitch to him sometimes.

Through the years, we got so many people asking us left and right if we were a couple, and how we should start going out. We already acted like one anyway, at least that's what everyone said.

Today, as I watch him teaching the newest choreography for the last performance either one of us will ever have at East High, I think for the first time that maybe people could be right.

Maybe one day, I thought as he flashed me his billion dollar smile, maybe we could be a couple. Or maybe, we'd just be best friends for the rest of our lives. To me, either sounded perfect. Because all that really matters in the end is that we're together, forever.

* * *

**Was this bad? The idea sounded great, but I'm beginning to think it wasn't as good as I originally thought…Sorry for the crappy title, by the way. If anyone has any better ideas let me know and I'll change it. I'm planning on writing another Ryelsi very soon! Reviews would be amazing! :)**


End file.
